


Let Me Be Your Shelter (Sonny Carisi)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one when Sonny almost gets shot.





	

You got the call from Sonny at around eight saying that he was on his way home. 

You were thankful; Sonny was okay and he was coming home to you. However, something in his voice worried you. He sounded distant, cold, and even hung up without saying goodbye. You figured he’d talk about it with you when he got home, that he probably just caught a bad case or something. Still, you were on edge until you heard his key unlock the front door. 

“Hey, love! I saved dinner for you,” your smile quickly faded as you looked over Sonny’s face. You had never seen him look so broken. His shoulders were slumped, bottom lip quivering, the usual twinkle in his beautiful blues gone. You even noticed flecks of dried blood in his hair. “Sonny! What happened?“ 

As soon as the words left you, Sonny pulled you to him, a loud cry escaping his mouth. Sonny draped his body over you, holding you so tightly to him you figured he’d leave hand shaped bruises on your sides. 

"Hey, hey baby, shh. Tell me what happened.” His body shook as you held eachother in the middle of your living room, Sonny trying to articulate what exactly had happened between his sobs. He told you everything, about how the police sergeant turned bad, the sergeant pointing a gun, and how he was sure he was going to die. Your heart broke with every word, every harsh, shaky breath he took in as he tried to stop his crying. You wanted to cry yourself, you hadn’t known how close you had came to losing Sonny, but you made yourself stay strong for him, quickly blinking away the few tears that threatened to fall before he could see. 

“Love, why don’t you let me run you a bath, huh?" 

"I don’t think I want to, doll." 

"Shh, I promise, you’ll feel better. I’ll do everything for you, okay? Let’s go.” Gently grabbing his arm, you eased away from him and led him to your bathroom. You began to fill the tub, even adding some of your bath salts to help relax Sonny’s muscles. As the tub filled you helped him get undressed, peeling away each clothing item one by one. Knowing the tub was only big enough to fit Sonny’s long limbs, you opted to sit on the edge while Sonny eased into the warm water. 

The two of you were quiet as you washed his body. You could feel the tension leave him as you slid the washcloth over him. He leaned back for you to wash his hair, relief slowly replacing the sorrow and worry on his face. He even gave you a small smile as you massaged his scalp, the first smile you had seen on his face all day. 

When you were done, you helped him get out of the tub and dry off, hurrying to grab him a fresh pair of boxers and a tee shirt. You changed yourself and met him in bed. While he usually liked to be the big spoon in bed, he instantly curled into himself when he laid down, so you happily held him to your chest. Neither of you spoke for a long while, you knew if Sonny wanted to talk, he would eventually. 

“I thought about you the whole time. When his gun was aimed at me, I just thought of you. And my mother, of course, and my sisters. But mainly you. What you would have done if I’d would’ve never come home. If you’d be okay." 

"You are home. That’s all that matters now, Sonny.” You and Sonny laid like that for a long while, holding him and stroking his hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
